Fortune Teller
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Carly wants a simple birthday, she wants her future told. But when Dan sees the emotions in Sam it causes Carly to want to scream and Spencer want to jump for joy. Meanwhile Freddie has a hard time swallowing what he hears and Gibby is called a mermaid...


I was reading a fanfic when I thought of this. No idea how. Hope you like it. And please, no mean reviews. iOMG and iLMM and other Seddie episode haven't happened.

Today is July 24th, AKA Carly's B-Day. She said the things she really wanted for her birthday wasn't anything big, considering last year we rebuilt her room. She doesn't want me and Freddie to fight and she wants to get her fortune told. Which I think is a lame birthday present, I would prefer some kind of meat.

Freddie, Gibby, and I were to meet Spencer and Carly at the fortune telling place called Schneider's Fortune Telling Services.

As we got to the place a chubby looking dude with a black cloak came from a room, which looked dark and mysterious. Like from a detective show or something.

"Hello, I'm Dan. Which one of you is Carly?"

"I am!"

"Great! Now which one of you is Spencer?"

"That would be me." Said Spence who stepped forward to shake Dan's hand but Dan did not react like you would expect. He stepped back but as he was about to say something it looked like he was cut off by my awkward glance that never left my face from the moment he called Carly's name.

"Mr. Shay? Can you tell me who these lovely young one's are?"

"Um, this is our neighbor and friend Freddie, our other friend Gibby, and our practically loft mate, Sam."

"Alrighty then! Carly, will you take a seat?" she didn't reply instead she did as asked.

"Now, I am getting a strong feeling at the moment. You want something… yes very longing for this to happen. You wish that… your friends would date? Am I correct?"

"Which sets of friends are going to date?"

"There is… Brad? Do you have a friend named Brad?"

"Yep, Brad Broderick the fudge maker." I rolled my eyes. Since when do you announce your friend's names and future professional occupation? I hate to admit it but she can be a nub at times too.

"… And Wendy?"

"Brad and Wendy? Alright!" she smiled.

"I see that's not what you were aiming for… well then are there any other friends you want to hook up?"

"Well, yes but I don't want to say it out loud." Dan nodded.

"Moving on, Carly you will go to college in Massachusetts and become a very successful lawyer. After you graduated you start to date a mermaid."

"She dates Gibby?" I asked. Gibby used to take his shirt off almost 24/7 but as of recently he hasn't.

"Well let me see. He is rather chubby, sandy colored hair, and seems to like liquid soap."

"I date Gibby?" she blushed a little, smiled slightly and looked back down at the table.

"You will have twins and name them Samantha Melanie and Fredward Spencer."

"OMG YES!" she screamed, "sorry." I glanced at Freddie to see his reaction; he was looking at the ground. I must say the carpet looks like one you'd find in an airport.

"Anything else you would- oh, oh wait. I'm getting a strong vibe from the blue-eyed girl. Sam."

"What? What about me?"

"Oh Samantha, you have quite the passionate feelings in your mind, and concern."

"What is causing these emotions?" I questioned more to myself than chubs but he answered me anyway.

"I feel that you are in love. In love with a great young man. I think you would make a good couple. But you don't need to be concerned about the others feelings. Carly will be thrilled, as well as Gibby and Spencer, and of course Freddie."

"Why the heck would I be happy for who the _demon_ likes?"

"Because, my young friend… it's you." I turned my head to the left so Freddie wouldn't see my reactions.

"You will eventually marry Sam and have three children, Spencer, Lauren, and Brendan."

"What the chizz did you just say?" he looked as if Freddie said nothing.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Thanks Dan!" Spencer said as he pushed Freddie and me out the door first.

Spencer's POV

"You kids go to the car, I'll be right there."

"'Kay." Carls replied.

"Oh, thanks Dan! I know Carly really wanted to hear that! So thanks for making that up!" I said then exited the room. As I was I swear I heard Dan say;

"He told me I had to lie to that girl? To say that to make her feel good for her birthday? I wish I knew that before I said all that." Wait, hold the phone Jack… he wasn't joking? I blanked out for a sec.

"Happy birthday Carly! And happy good news day Spencer!" I said to myself as I walked to the car. I just hope he's accurate!

**There's my story, please once again no bad reviews I wouldn't say anything bad to you, so don't say anything bad to me! Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
